


Children and Chips

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Children, F/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Fem!Courier is carrying Benny's child. He has doubts about his ability to be a good father.





	Children and Chips

**Author's Note:**

> A random fluff fic that was just sitting there, so I finished it and posted it for your perusal.

The strip looks insignificant from the balcony of the '38. Benny gazes down at the sea of lights and hookers, people looking like ants from his lofty perch. The Luxe blares white against the grey tarmac and he can see the flaming signs of the Gamorra, inviting the lonely, lost and horny.

It's hot enough that he sits at one of the tables without his jacket or tie, shirt open to the breeze. It's a welcome relief to have a little cool air; his head is fogged, crammed with thoughts that repeat again and again, like the faulty announcement system in Vault 22. Always there, yet untouchable. He can't shut them up or drown them out because that's well beyond his capabilities. He has to suffer, looking out over the strip with his chin in his hand.

Whatever made him think he'd be a good father?

Benny almost laughs, but for the startling reality of his situation that's like a punch in the gut. He's barely holding himself together, let alone his wife and unborn child. He knows gambling and guns, but he hasn't the faintest idea about changing nappies and telling bedtime stories. He could scam a vagrant out of his last cap, but keeping a child occupied is most definitely not his forte. He's the self-proclaimed king of New Vegas after House's disappearance, and he's loving it, yet being the head of a family makes little worms coil and settle uncomfortably in his stomach. He's a Casino owner, not a father. What in hell's name is he thinking?

"Benny?"

Angela's voice is almost lost to the hum of life from down below, but he hears it crisply in his mind, like the distinct clinking of chips as they're collected in. The soft padding of her bare feet against the metal rings in his ears too, as she crosses the balcony to sit opposite him. There's something tender in the way she exhales thoughtfully, studying Benny in the cold lights of the strip. They flash in his eyes, but it's only a reflection, because his face that's normally so full of suave and mischief is a picture of apprehension and doubt, echoing what's going on inside his head.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Angela asks. His eyes flick up to meet hers and she sees there's truth in her words, as much as it pains her. She extends her hands across the table to meet Benny's idle one and holds it, gently massaging the space between his fingers. "It's going to be okay," she reassures him. "Everything's going to be fine."

He sighs and his attention turns to her hand, thumbing her wedding ring before bringing it up to cup his cheek. "I don't know if I'm ready, doll..." he mumbles into her palm, closing his eyes and breathing in her cactus flower perfume.

"I know you're nervous," she says slowly. "I am, too. That's all part of being a parent, but we've worked hard at this, Benny," she reasons, adjusting her hand to support his head a little more firmly. "I know we can do it. We've worked so hard to make sure she'll be growing up in the safest environment possible."

Benny knows it's true. They don't have to worry about House or the Legion anymore, the NCR have stepped up patrols to keep everyone safe and the security bots have been fully upgraded to boot. He sees sense in her words, but all it takes is one smart-ass, one radical to get through all of that unnoticed and his life could be torn apart in seconds.

"What is it, Ben?" she pleads with him to answer. "What is it that's bothering you so much?"

As he looks at her, Angela thinks she can see a brimming tear in his eye, but she isn't sure. "Before we got hitched... I never... It didn't matter what happened," he says quietly, gripping her hand a little more tightly. "But now... Now I got so much to lose."

She feels her heart splinter. This is more vulnerable than she's ever seen him and it hurts her, too.

"Oh, Benny..." Angela sighs and rises to embrace him, bringing his head against her breasts. That always cheers him up. This sideways hug is something the pair have mastered over time and, as she strokes his hair, he nuzzles her chest and curls an arm around her waist. His other hand comes to rest upon her swollen stomach, over his child.

"These charlies are looking better than ever, honey baby," he says, his voice muffled by her nightdress.

Angela chuckles warmly. Yes, that had done him some good. She's thankful she can use his breast fetish outside of the bedroom. "You know, I think about what a great Dad you're going to be all the time," she says wistfully. Benny sits and listens intently. "I imagine you coming back from the Casino in the evening, she's about two years old, I'm washing up..." Benny closes his eyes and imagines it with her. "And she's so happy to see you, her face lights up with this beautiful smile, just like yours. Then, you go over to her and pull a poker chip out from behind her ear and she laughs, cause she loves it when her Daddy does magic tricks..."

Benny can imagine it all. "I love you," he blurts and nearly takes it back because it's the first time he's said it like that. Yes, they've been married for nearly a year, share the same bed and make love no matter what the occasion, but he can't remember ever actually saying it. The words feel foreign in his mouth, yet it's as though a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

"I love you too, Benny" Angela whispers, kissing the top of his head.

Suddenly, he feels alive, like he's just had a few shots of Psycho and he could leap from here to Mars if he wanted to. He doesn't, of course. He wants to stay with Angela, but there's something bubbling up inside him, something rising like flames building higher in a hearth. He doesn't think he's going to be able to keep it down much longer.

"Christ, I love you, pussycat," he says and this time, it feels good to say it.

"Come back to bed with me," she advises, but Benny stands and inhales deeply. The young woman laughs, but before he can cry a deceleration of his love to the stars, she curls an arm around him to guide him indoors. There's no question he's emotional and she thinks it's best to get him away from the balcony.

"Come on, Ben-man," she says gently. "Back to bed. You've had too much to drink."

"A man's gotta have a hobby, pussycat," he replies, letting himself be lead.

"And yours are drinking and gambling?"

"You forgot smoking."

Again, Angela finds herself laughing as she gently pushes him inside and closes the balcony doors. "You're going to have to do a lot less of that when the baby's born."

His face visibly pales even as she walks to the bed.

****  
Upon entering the presidential suite, the first thing he hears is Angela's voice from the bedroom.

"That sounds like Daddy. Where's Daddy, Phoebe?"

It doesn't take long for little cries of "Da-da!" to lead him in the right direction. As always, their room is spotless thanks to Angela. Even now, she's standing by the wardrobe, carefully threading coat hangers through Benny's shirts and hooking them over the rail. Phoebe sits on the bed watching her mother with an avid interest. As soon as she catches sight of Benny in the doorway, her eyes, brown, like his, light up and the sweetest little smile splits her cheeks.

"How's my little princess, huh?" Benny says. He doesn't move right away, watching Phoebe grasp at the air and call for him, giggling in between.

"You look like you've had a long day," Angela notes as he steps across the threshold.

"Always," he says as he crosses the room. He stubbs out his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand, placing a hand on her hip and drawing her close for a chaste kiss.

Phoebe's cries for her father are getting louder, more desperate than gleeful now, so Benny tears himself from Angela and sits on the bed. Almost two years old, Phoebe crawls to his side and attaches herself to his hip.

"Have you been good for your Mother, sweetheart?" he asks and she buries her face in his chequered jacket. Benny laughs and lifts her onto his lap. "You been a good girl? Daddy's got something for ya."

He lifts one hand and Phoebe's smile grows wider. She always knows what he's going to do, but it never dulls her excitement. Benny slowly reaches forward, all the way behind her ear as she continues to giggle. When his wrist is out of sight, he pulls a chip from his sleeve, retracting his hand.

"Look at that, princess!" He exclaims gently, holding the chip for her to see. Phoebe can barely contain her laughter, the few teeth she's grown through making her look goofy in a rather lovable sort of way. "Where were you hidin' that, huh? You're gonna be taking over from me soon, kiddo."

"Hey, leave that until she's older!" Angela interjects.

"You can't stunt natural talent, honey baby," Benny informs her. "We gotta protect the family empire!"

Angela chuckles and shakes her head. "There's more to life than businesses, sweetheart."

Benny picks up his daughter and kisses her forehead. He receives a nonsensical gurgle in response. "I know, baby," he smiles watching Phoebe smile. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too corny!


End file.
